


Самый свободный человек...

by Serpentaria



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentaria/pseuds/Serpentaria
Summary: ...это Король Пиратов!





	

Все от него чего-то хотели. Просили помощи, заступничества, суда; умоляли принять в команду, стать отцом. Луффи слушал всё, повторяющееся на каждом острове, и медленно, но неотвратимо зверел: не так он себе представлял свою жизнь после исполнения главной цели. Чувствуя его настроение, команда тщетно пыталась развеселить капитана, но даже у Санджи начали опускаться руки, когда Луффи впервые отказался от мяса и молча уселся на носу Санни.   
Чем больше времени проходило, тем больше Луффи уходил в себя, всё больше молчал; он искал себе новую цель и никак не мог найти.  
— Чем занимался Роджер, после того, как стал Королем? — спросил он у Рейли, когда Санни причалил к Сабаоди и Луффи пробрался в бар Шакки; над домиком, как и везде на острове, развевался флаг с черепом в соломенной шляпе.  
Рейли пожал плечами:  
— Ничего не изменилось. Жил в свое удовольствие, путешествовал, сражался с врагами. Встретил Руж.   
Луффи скривился и лег на стол лицом, нетронутая миска с едой осталась стоять рядом.  
— Мы были на каждом острове во всех морях и узнали все их тайны. У меня нет врагов, которые могут потягаться со мной силой, а с друзьями смеха ради биться смысла нет. Женщины меня не интересуют. Мне скучно, Рейли, и от этой скуки всё хуже и хуже. Чем мне заняться? Осталось ли в этом мире что-то, чего я не видел? Или нечто, что я могу изменить? Мировое Правительство пало, и нет даже дозорных, от которых можно было бы прятаться.  
Рейли не ответил. Луффи вздохнул, поднялся и покрутил шляпу на пальце.  
— Мне даже её некому передать. Я сперва думал: буду как Шанкс. Встречу ребенка с яркой мечтой, отдам ему шляпу, и, может, он станет Королем после меня? — Луффи засмеялся горько. — Но эра пиратов уходит. Детям стало интереснее читать книги, а не мечтать о море. Как так вышло? Есть ли в этом моя вина?  
Отклика на свои слова он ждать не стал — нахлобучил на голову шляпу и вышел, и через десять минут Санни снялась с якоря под приветственные крики набежавшей толпы. Люди чувствовали себя в безопасности под его защитой, людей не тянула жажда приключений: они наконец жили спокойной мирной жизнью. Мог ли Луффи их винить?   
Все, что он делал, было не для них, а во имя его собственной цели. Приключение тогда казалось бесконечным, мир — необъятным, и как тяжело оказалось узнать, что на самом деле он слишком мал, чтобы усмирить скуку.  
Луффи помог исполнить мечты своих накама, даже когда-то несбыточную мечту Санджи о море, где водятся все рыбы: после битвы с Кайдо, когда земля трескалась и уходила под воду, весь океан превратился в Олл Блю. Зоро сам завоевал важный для него титул; Робин пришлось лишь немного помочь с понеглифами, а теперь, спасибо, черт возьми, отцу, их даже нельзя искать — все найдены и выставлены на всеобщее обозрение там, где раньше была Святая Земля. Нами нарисовала новую карту, Брук встретился с Лабуном, Чоппер стал лучшим врачом, Фрэнки познакомился с Вегапанком, — от одного перечисления у Луффи болит голова.  
Когда он спросил их, самыми первыми, когда скука только начала обвивать щупальцами, есть ли у них теперь другая цель, они сказали, все — «Идти за тобой». Тогда Луффи было лестно и хорошо; сейчас эти слова давили сверху лишним камнем.   
Ни тайн, ни врагов, ни простора. Куда ни посмотри, везде его флаг: на земле, под водой, на облаках. Сунуться некуда, нечего делать, ничего не приносит удовольствия. Хорошо хоть, бессмертия нет, которое так настойчиво и самоубийственно пытался всучить ему Трафальгар — Луффи бы точно с ума сошёл, если бы знал, что у этой тоски не будет конца. Даже знание, что ему отпущено ещё всего десять — ну, пятнадцать — лет, с учётом того, как щедро он тратил свою жизнь в девятнадцать, не делает ничего легче: десять лет огромный срок, хватит, чтобы не раз сойти с ума.   
Когда дошло до того, что Луффи поймал себя на мысли: «Хорошо бы кому-нибудь из команды заболеть, чтобы можно было отправиться на поиски редкого лекарства», он сначала себе за такое врезал, а потом решил — больше так нельзя.   
В тот же день он собрал команду, уселся перед ними и заявил:  
— Я распускаю команду.   
Все зашумели наперебой, и пришлось замахать руками, пояснить:  
— На год, ребята, на год! Нам всем нужно немного подумать, найти новые цели. Через год встретимся на Сабаоди, как в прошлый раз, расскажем друг другу, чего хотим достичь, и тогда уже поплывем снова все вместе.  
Зоро только одобрительно хмыкнул; остальные через некоторое время полезли обниматься с криком: «Круто придумал!»  
Санни он оставил команде, а сам взял Мини Мерри — сказал, что добраться до ближайшего острова ему и её хватит.   
На деле же Мини Мерри хватило на куда более долгое путешествие: останавливаясь иногда у островов, чтобы пополнить запас воды и провизии, Луффи добрался до Рафтеля и остался там. На Рафтель бы, если вдруг, его пришли искать в последнюю очередь: это был самый скучный остров из всех, на которых они побывали. Для целей Луффи маленький горный остров подходил лучше всего — в многочисленных пещерах можно было засесть и хорошенько подумать.   
Первые пару месяцев Луффи развлекал себя рыбалкой, потом начал бесцельно бродить по Рафтелю, воскрешая в памяти старые события и иногда натыкаясь на закатившиеся в трещины золотые монеты — остатки былого богатства Роджера. Вспоминал: здесь стоял понеглиф, перед которым Робин рухнула на колени от восторга, а сейчас квадрат земли полностью затянуло травой, если не знать, не найдешь. Здесь они нашли самый первый сундук, и они с Усоппом чуть не подрались за корону, потом оба получили от Нами по голове и помирились обратно. Там сражались, и там, и там, куда не поверни голову; вон на тех камнях Луффи чуть не умер, сейчас смешно даже.  
Рассветы Луффи встречал на вершине горы: смотрел, как медленно поднимается солнце из-за горизонта, и надеялся, что сейчас так же неумолимо, как солнце, появится новая цель в душе, но каждый раз спускался ни с чем.   
За неделю до конца первого года он вытащил из Мини Мерри дэн-дэн-муши и обзвонил каждого, сказал, что ему нужно еще время, и, часом, не происходит ли чего интересного в мире? Но мир остался разочаровывающе спокойным, а команда поддержала идею лишнего года; себя пока нашел только Брук, который вернулся на сцену.   
Прошел сначала год, потом еще один; с Рафтеля, нечаянно потопленного во время поддерживающей силы тренировки, пришлось перебраться на другой остров, и там-то до него долетела газетная чайка. Первая полоса сообщала о громком расколе среди нынешнего правительства, бывших революционеров — Сабо выступал против каких-то нововведений Драгона, и они, похоже, сейчас собирались делить между собой власть.   
Пришлось приложить немало сил, чтобы не понестись прямо сейчас на бывшую Мариджоа, созывая по пути команду; а если они доберутся, и ничего не будет, уже решат отец и брат все между собой? Вот если через неделю газеты продолжат панически вопить, тогда можно будет подумать.  
Следующая газета огромными буквами возвестила о начале войны между Драгоном и Сабо. Луффи перечитывал длинную статью снова и снова, и к окружающему миру словно добавляли красок: морской ветер снова стал свеж, а жарящееся мясо Морского Короля, которого Луффи поймал утром, впервые за пару лет заставило сглотнуть голодную слюну.   
И дэн-дэн-муши забормотала, стоило выпустить наконец газету из рук: на том конце улитки орали одновременно Усопп и Фрэнки. «Корабль и команда готовы, капитан!»  
Луффи давно не смеялся так радостно, и вместе со смехом уходила тоска.   
Что брат, что отец зверски серьезно относились к своим новым ролям в правительстве, можно рассчитывать, что заварушка затянется; и нужно будет обязательно объявить всему свету, чтобы сами выбирали сторону — между Сабо и Драгоном.   
А когда все кончится и мир решит снова впасть в спячку — тогда уже придется Луффи самому его взбодрить, чего бы это не стоило; люди всегда охочи до войны, а еще одного приступа скуки Луффи не вынесет.


End file.
